


From the Desk of Maedhros

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Early First Age, Epistolary, Gen, Infrastructure and Economy, Letters, Noldorin politics and diplomacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: A selection of letters written by Maedhros early in the First Age, from his departure from Mithrim through the Mereth Aderthad.





	1. To Fingolfin, FA 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



**First Age 10, Summer**

To Fingolfin, High King of the Noldor in Middle-earth

Dear uncle,

Well, we made it to the other side of Dorthonion without too much harm and are currently camped at the base of what appears to be the tallest mountain the region has to offer. We climb it tomorrow, in the hope that I shall find a suitable place to build my fortress, near the source of the Little Gelion, a vigorous mountain stream that leaps and bounds hard by our camp. If I put out my hand, I can feel the spray from the nearest waterfall from where I sit to write to you. 

Our journey has been long, and is not yet finished. Celegorm and Curufin have gone south to scout out the land of Himlad and the pass of Aglon, while Maglor and Caranthir feel that they wish to travel further east to find lands of their own. I do not know yet where Amrod and Amras will dwell; I would have them as safe as possible and away from the front lines. 

On an altogether more pleasant note, the plain of Ard-galen seems to be a delightful place for horse-rearing. Some of the wandering Sindar tribes have begun to venture there when it is not covered with snow, in search of the finest grass to feed their horses and other livestock. I know that Fingon and Angrod are keen to develop the stock of Mearas I gave you; might I suggest a series of border-towers along the northern edge of Dorthonion to safeguard the road and provide a place from which to graze the horses? 

When we have all established our various homes, it will be of the utmost urgency to ensure that our messengers have safe and fair roads to travel on. With the threat of Orcs, I do not feel that we can insist upon a full postal service like that we had in Aman. More and more I regret that we did not bring the _palantíri_ with us, for though my father considered them an unfinished and imperfect work, yet they would have been of great use to us here. 

I must therefore entrust this letter to one of my fastest riders, and hope that he travels safely back to Mithrim. Please remember me to Aunt Lalwen, and excuse the messy handwriting: I write by the light of a candle at a shaky travel desk on uneven ground, and my left hand is not yet capable of doing what my right could do easily by way of penmanship. 

Your faithful servant,

Maedhros


	2. To Fingon, FA 10

**First Age 10, Autumn**

To Prince Fingon of Dor-lómin

Dearest cousin,

Well, we’ve found it! I’ll be building my fortress at the top of a mountain, just as we always talked about in our adventures. They seem so long ago now and so tame compared to what we’ve both been through now. How could we have ever thought scaling the Pelori was the height of adventure and excitement, when just over the Sea there were wars to fight and realms to build! 

I’m going to call my fortress Himring, Ever-cold in the language of the local Sindar, for the mountain we build upon is the highest in the vicinity and ever crowned with snow. However, the castle itself shall be warm and comfortable, I shall insist upon it. I do hope you can come for a visit once it is completed; I look forward to your comments on the placement of watchtowers in the nearby regions.

Of course, you will be building a fortress of your own, or will have already built it, by this time, in Dor-lómin, am I right? Or will you content yourself with living in Barad Eithel near your father? It seems a difficult challenge to be both the commander of the High King’s armies and lord of a land some three days’ ride away in the wrong direction. I have noted that your brother, not afflicted with such a choice, has already made good his escape to the coast, and won over large numbers of the Mithrim Sindar to his loyalty. 

When I think back to the first days after you saved me, as I struggled to come back to an understanding of where I was, who I was, and what had happened in those long years I was lost, I recall being most confused about why there were camps on opposite sides of the lake, when we are all in the same family, and all at war with the same Enemy. Though I remembered it all eventually, and indeed, chose to take my brothers and their households into the East of Beleriand so as to avoid conflict, I hope that you understand that I at least do not wish for any strife within our family. This is why I surrendered the High King’s crown to your father, for in him lies the unity of our family — and also in you. 

Though I am the elder of the two of us, it was your lead I followed in our childish adventures. And it is yours and your father’s that I will continue to follow in these new lands. Some of my brothers may chafe at this, but they will obey my wishes, and for it, they shall be richly rewarded, for these lands are both fair and fertile. 

Alas, I have no skill at drawing and never did even two-handed, or I would paint you a picture of the fair sights I can see as I look toward the east and south even now — the pleasant green of the valley between Himring and the eastern mountains, the mountains themselves, aglimmer with a large lake settling between the arms of two of the tallest, more beautiful even than the Pelori, for these are our mountains. And away to the south, the fair vales of Himlad, rich with deer and fine hunting, where Celegorm has already talked about building watchtowers and fortresses of his own, rich too with mineral wealth near the Pass of Aglon that sets Curufin’s and Celebrimbor’s eyes alight with a crafter’s expectation and joy. 

Please let me know everything you are doing, and I shall hope to see your very self ere long to welcome you to Himring! 

As ever yours,

Maedhros


	3. To Maglor, FA 19

**First Age 19, Autumn**

To Maglor, Lord of the Gelion Valley

Dearest brother,

Fascinating news! There’s a party afoot and we’re invited! I hope you’ve kept your harping hand in; I hear that Thingol is sending his best musician to the soiree and you don’t want Daeron of Doriath to show you up. 

It’s at Midsummer, so you have about a year to dump the sawdust from your strings and the hoarseness from your voice. Between building three villages and training a troop of armed warriors to patrol your borders, you’ve been busy, little brother. From what glimpses I can catch of your lands from my heights, and from your (all too infrequent) messages, Beleriand seems to suit you. 

Please pass along the enclosed messages to Caranthir and the twins, with my love. 

Affectionately yours,

Maedhros


	4. To Caranthir, FA 19

First Age 19, Autumn

To Caranthir, Lord of Lake Helevorn 

My dear Carnistir,

I hear you’ve been dabbling in wine-making, brother, and have committed the grievous error of not sending me any! If you would be so kind as to demonstrate your brotherly affections, I will accept it in alcohol, so please pass along a case of your best. (You’ll probably want to pass along a few bottles to Káno, as I’m sure he will have oh-so-subtly peeked at this letter — yes, that’s right, Káno, I know your tricks!) 

Rumour tells me that you’ve been rude to Angrod again. I need you to cut it out, please. I’m sure he warrants it, but he and Aegnor own the road through Dorthonion, and if we are to make any money sending the fruits of our fertile lands to the High King, Angrod needs to be sweetened up enough not to raise his tolls again. I suspect at least a few of the bottles of wine you’ll send me will go to this cause. At this rate I’ll be lucky to have any left! 

Duty calls me to the west at Midsummer next year, but I’d be ever so pleased to see you, however briefly, in the spring. 

With love,

Maedhros


	5. To Amrod and Amras, FA 19

First Age 19, Autumn

To Amrod and Amras at Lake Helevorn

Dear Pityo and Telvo,

You two must be keeping busy, for you clearly have no time to write to your eldest brother! Moryo’s gardens must be the best in all Beleriand by this point due to your efforts, Telvo, and there must be not a single deer left this side of the eastern mountains you haven’t hunted, Pityo! 

If I, your one-handed eldest brother, with all the cares of my household, can find some time to sit down and scribble a message to my favourite twins between battles with Moringotto’s Orcs, then surely I would expect to hear from said twins, who are free as birds, slightly more often than never! 

Speaking of which, it’s time you two had your own household. Moryo’s been very kind to keep you all this time, but I’d rather you found your own lands to the south. I hear tell of a hill called Amon Ereb, a good defensible place, with rudimentary fortifications already in place. The land is abandoned, but was once the home of some of the Green-Elves, who have since taken refuge in Doriath, or else left Beleriand altogether. 

Once the weather turns in spring, take your followers and scout it out, then return to me here at Himring. I will offer you whatever you may need to make the place suitable for defence, and I know the wide lands around the hill are rich with game, and fertile for farmland. I may send some of my own people with you, for there is little chance for farming here on this mountain. 

I look forward to seeing you in the spring, and to seeing the letter you will no doubt send me by return. 

Love,

Maedhros


	6. To Celegorm and Curufin, FA 20

First Age 20, Spring

To Curufin and Celegorm, Lords of Himlad

Dear Turko and Curvo,

Káno and I will be traveling west this summer, and I hope that we will have the opportunity to stop by your new-built fortress at the Pass of Aglon for a quick visit on our way. Indeed, I’m eager to see it, for I expect it to be a strong defence against Moringotto. 

I wonder if Thingol knows the extent to which we provide his lands with protection? He sets great store by the Girdle his Queen has put about his forests, but surely those who watch upon his borders will have far less to do in the east, thanks to our guard. 

Have you made any progress with our neighbours in Nan Elmoth? It seems strange that the place, which is a rather small forest from the outside, should be such a maze within. Surely, you, Turko, of all people, should be able to find your way therein. 

Carnistir is visiting me just now and sends his greetings. He also sends you these seven bottles of wine, and asks that you give one to Tyelpë in thanks for his assistance three summers ago. 

Káno and I shall arrive at mid-May and spend about ten days with you before travelling onward. We both look forward to seeing you again — it’s been far too long! 

Affectionately yours,

Maedhros


	7. To Fingolfin, FA 21

First Age 21, Summer

To Fingolfin, High King of the Noldor in Middle-earth

Dear uncle,

My thanks to you, my lord, for your generosity in sending your son and two score of your builders to aid in the construction of watchtowers along the edge of Ard-galen. In company with my own company of builders, we built fifteen towers along the northern edge of my marches and those of my brother Maglor. Long may they stand in defence of the Noldor!

Maglor and I are also grateful for your generous hospitality last Summer. Such a fair and pleasant celebration has no equal in Valinor or Middle-earth. 

I send this message back in the hands of your son Fingon, my dearest friend who I am loathe to see depart. He will tell you in his own words of the hardships we faced while building the watchtowers, and how many Orcs we were obliged to put to the sword. Ard-galen needs a constant patrol, my lord, if I may say so. Your son is eager for that responsibility, and indeed I can think of no one better. 

Please pass on my greetings to Aunt Lalwen. Whenever she wishes to come, she will be welcome at the gates of Himring. 

As ever, your servant,

Maedhros

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] From the Desk of Maedhros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697503) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
